


Am I Qualified For This?

by shaula_v



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, FBI, It Was Bad, Muscular Reader, Short Chapters Probably, Slow To Update, Wish me luck, first creative writing piece since sixth grade, i love constructive criticism, i love strong girls, i really am trying, main character works for fbi, slow, still figuring out plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaula_v/pseuds/shaula_v
Summary: Her assignments are always simple. Providing protection is her specialty, especially after roughly 8 years of physical and psychological training. Qualified for numerous security jobs, naturally was the choice of applying to be a Physical Security Specialist -and naturally, for the FBI. Why wouldn’t she? The benefits outweighed any cons. Clearance to almost anywhere, good pay, and what better way is there to help others than working for the government controlling them? Perhaps this is the best way to change lives, although what change she would make, she didn’t know.
Relationships: I think? - Relationship, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), eventually? - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Assignment

Her assignments are always simple. Providing protection is her specialty, especially after roughly 8 years of physical and psychological training. Qualified for numerous security jobs, naturally was the choice of applying to be a Physical Security Specialist -and naturally, for the FBI. Why wouldn’t she? The benefits outweighed any cons. Clearance to almost anywhere, good pay, and what better way is there to help others than working for the government controlling them? Perhaps this is the best way to change lives, although what change she would make, she didn’t know. 

Four years in her position had broken her and built her up again until she was tough, muscular, and respected by all who had the chance to work with her.   
“Damn, this suit got tight…” she muttered softly, sitting at her desk reviewing extensive files on outside personnel her unit would be in contact with. 

“Ms. King,” a dark, suited man said. His hand rested lightly on the back of her chair. “Have you assessed Mr. Sullivan yet?”

She had. White guy, forty-something, an average upbringing. “Yes, sir. He’s of minimal threat. My notes are in his document.” Her boss double-checked everything about an assignment in the days before it starts. 

“Alright, Thera. Let’s make sure he gets through his conference unharmed.” 

“You know I’m your best, boss, though there seems to be no apparent reason for him to need our protection, there’s nothing sketchy in his files,” Thera commented. It was a good question.

Her boss, Mr. Henderson, shrugged. “That’s not our business, I just hope we don’t find out.”  
Unruffled, Thera grunted and got back to work.

Keeping guard of DC’s largest conference building, Thera’s team stayed alert, barely listening to Mr. Sullivan’s very important speech to very important people. She turned her boredom to hypersensitivity, probably the most useful skill for her line of work. As Thera scanned the balding, spotted heads, she noticed two men on opposite sides of the conference room speaking to themselves. They must be wearing earpieces. Thera reached for her own earpiece. 

“King to Price, we got two men wearing pieces, north and south.” Price was across the room from Thera. 

“I see ‘em, King. You got a course of action?” 

“Try to get a better position on the man in the back- you’re closer. I’ll move towards the man on the front. Get your men to fill in the gap,” Thera strategized. Clearly they were communicating something important, her team had to be ready for whatever they’re planning. Could this be the reason Sullivan requested protection services? After several minutes the men both shifted in their seats, slouching lower into the grey chairs that filled the large room.   
“They’re preparing for something.” 

Gut instinct told Thera to move away from the shifting man and closer toward Mr. Sullivan. After all, he was who her team was tasked to protect. She scanned the inside of the room, watching for anything dangerous or out of the ordinary. Like OSHA but on crack. The room had large windows facing the podium. Tall windows, maybe 8 feet from the double doors below them. Thera’s anxiety rose the tiniest bit-- like it does when something’s about to happen, she inched closer to Mr. Sullivan. Something did happen, considering the fact her gut has never failed her. First, she saw it. A window shattering. She lunged at Sullivan. It wasn’t until they made contact that the splintering cry traveled to her ears. By the time Thera had covered him on the ugly carpeting, the room was clamoring. The man was unharmed, although crushed by her weight, she acted quick enough to dodge the sniper. 

“Price! Those men- apprehend them!” Thera shouted in her com. She got off the man as others of her team escorted him to safety, eyes frantically searching for the man she was previously monitoring. He was gone, undoubtedly using the crowd’s commotion to disappear. 

“My guy vanished. Yours?” Price asked, his voice carrying a slight edge. 

“He’s gone. Must’ve left during the shot. Get your men to start a search,” Thera was the team leader, and she was gonna lead, dammit. 

“They’re probably long gone by now, Thera. You know that, right?” 

“Yes, Price, I am aware. Conduct a search. I’ll call Henderson and see if he can get us access to the cameras, if there even are any,” Her patience was dwindling. 

“Copy.”


	2. An Old Friend

Thera’s team and several conference attendees were questioned about the incident, and since the cameras only caught blurry, unidentifiable faces, individual statements were the only thing furthering the case. The real furthering, however, was in the hands of Mr. Sullivan, who swore he knew of no reason for someone to be targeting him. It doesn’t take a psychology degree to know who’s lying. Why else would he request the FBI? Thera didn’t know her unit actually “provided protection” to individuals, but Sullivan was apparently a close friend of their unit’s director, making this a special case for her team. She liked that assignment. Sure, it could have been lethal, and sure, Sullivan only survived because of her extreme alertness, but Thera was filled with new confidence and pride at her success. It was something she could get used to. 

Sullivan had been questioned by several professionals, but whatever he was hiding seemed to be too important to spill. Meanwhile, the lead suspects had escaped and were likely long gone. With no leads, police would just have to keep questioning Sullivan, do some further digging on him, or wait for those men to appear.   
Thera assisted in whatever way she could while stagnant ar her desk. Reviewing page after page, she still could find no inconsistency in Sullivan’s file. This dude was clean. There were a couple of other names listed with him, but she didn’t have the skill, nor the legal ability to dig any dirt on them. 

“I don’t want to bother her… but her help would be the quickest way to any missing information,” Thera’s inner monologue was loud sometimes. Reaching to her right, she opened a drawer and grabbed her cell phone. Thera had her number saved there, no point in using the work phone on her desk. Her fingers worked quickly at her phone.

hey pen, its been a while! i need your help with work :/ is now a good time? 

omg babe, anything! give me a sec ❤️❤️❤️

Penelope Garcia has never NOT been high energy, a blessing and a curse. While Thera’s reserved and professional, Pen shone like a star, covering everyone she met in an aura of joy. They’ve balanced each other for many years. While Thera was working her way up the FBI chain, Pen attracted the Bureau’s attention with her hacking skills, and was soon recruited by the… BAU? It sounded like a gruesome job to Thera. Too much blood. But Penelope was FBI famous, and young Thera sought her out as an admirer, and perhaps even a friend. Her phone vibrated in her hand, snatching Thera out of her head. 

“Hey, Pen. Sorry it’s been so long. We’ve got a strange case over here and i was wondering if you could do some digging.”

“Of course I can, babe! Just say the magic words… names,” Penelope laughed, prompting a chuckle from Thera. 

“So there’s this guy we were guarding…” her words were interrupted as soon as they started by Pen enthusiastically adding her own.

“I heard about that! You saved him from getting shot, you big brave kitten!” Her words caused further exasperation from Thera.

“You always call me that, Pen,” Thera’s chest warmed a little, but she’d never admit how endearing she thought the nickname was. “But yes, you’re right. Sullivan knew he was in possible danger by requesting our help, but he won’t say anything. We have no other leads. Think you could find anything on him? There are some other names in his file, I can send that too.” 

“I’ll always catch you when you fall, kitten! But you never fall, right?” Garcia teased. Even if Thera fell, she’d never admit that, either.

“Uh-huh. Never.”

“I know you so well. I’ll get on those names, but we’re going out together as payment. Text you later!”  
Always so excited, that woman was. Thera didn’t drink coffee (addictive habits were often distracting and expensive), but she’d imagine Pen’s personality was equivalent to about 12 cups. She forgot how much she missed Pen. If a best friend hang-out was her idea of payment, Thera would have to bother her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like these chapters are too short... sorry about that. to give you an idea of my writing speed, it takes me 5-7 days to write 1500 words. it is a curse :'(   
> feedback is always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> my last story was a HP self-insert fanfic that i wrote in 6th grade, so i'm a bit rusty. BUT i've decided to try again... let me know what you think and how i can improve! i'm creating the plot as i write, which has caused me to lose motivation easily... so basically i'm posting my work so i'll be motivated to continue it! if i can't do it for me, i'll do it for you! OH AND let me know how long a chapter is supposed to be thanks :)


End file.
